Characters
Character Counter [ ? ] This is a master list of every character from every series, including deities and archies. They're listed by their real names, unless a nickname is more well known. Characters in bold are cotigas. "Headcanon characters" is my way of gaining a seed of understanding about a character. Deities Baolynn (nb), goddess of creation Humans * Motano (m), god of death, divorce, and hate * Zoanna (f), goddess of life, family, and marriage Elves Even though they're described as triplet siblings, they're actually not related because all three are different kinds of elves and because they were created of clay, not born of blood. * Vevian (nb), deity of vampires, confusion, and the taboo * Dagrun (f), goddess of demons * Tollak (m), god of angels Dwarves * Yorsten (m), god of blacksmithing and mining * Orealis (f), goddess of exploration and guidance Orcs * Liatrix (f), goddess of celebration and dancing * Midonius (m), god of war, violence, and therianthropy Goblins * Milogost (m), god of destruction * Lunézand (f), goddess of thieves Seafolk * Benthosphyre (m), god of storms * Photicia (f), goddess of wisdom Ourthraji * Fio'nagara (f), goddess of architecture * Synbel (m), god of love and lust Umbraeths * Cervana (f), goddess of pneumamancy * Wylderi (m), god of terramancy * Dezyph (nb), goddess of zephyrmancy * Ku'tamé (m), god of pyromancy * R'ziikro (f), goddess of hydromancy Saccitors * Imogen (f), goddess of the sun, the moon, and astrology * Golyat (m), god of time Taurs * Aputsiaq (m), god of theater and needlework * Xochitl (nb), deity of judgement and the undead Harpies They remind me of Hugin and Munin (hoo-gin and moo-nin; Old Norse thought and memory) are two ravens in Norse mythology who are helping spirits of Odin. They're associated with death and battle. * Venra (f), goddess of souls and spirits * Rowick (m), god of hunting Nøkken * Ceyzull (m), god of poetry and musical arts * Laninth (nb), deity of shapeshifting and deception Faeries * Øyvind (nb), deity of healing and fortune * Mildred (f), goddess of fauna Hobs * Somarlithr (m), god of trade, messages, and communication * Penkka (f), goddess of flora and farming Griffins * Harbinger (m), god of prophecies and calculations Nymphai * Daalwulf (m), god of acceptance and calmness * Gryhele (f), goddess of lies, fear, and manipulation Hulders * Jelasco (nb), deity of technology * Ussimarr (nb), deity of addiction and psychology Demigods Dagrun's Children The children of Dagrun and Tanner Vermiculus. * Maxemus Vermiculus (m) * Keredith Vermiculus (f) * Bolden Vermiculus (m) * Gwayne Vermiculus (m) * Meleanth Vermiculus (nb) * Camille Vermiculus (f) * Luka Vermiculus (m) Venra's Children The children of Venra and Aydin Nightingale. * Vanessa Nightingale (f) Fio'nagara's Children The children of Fio'nagara and Barnabess Zaneta. * Z '''(m) Tollak's Children The children of Tollak and Jaida Maelstrom. * Opheleia Maelstrom (f) Archies Archies as in archangels and archdemons, are the council members of Jeozamar and Valaru, respectively. Trivia * Many others were considered for archdemon status, like Medusa, Leviathan, Cronos, Baal, Azazel, Alastor, Behemoth, Cthulu, Shub-Niggurath, and Caorthannach. But because most of them are renowned in other series, I decided to cut them. Archangels/Silverwings * that there's fourteen silverwings here Archdemons/Silverclaws * Astaroth, Sibyl Of Whispers '''tramp stamp red * Balor, Reaper Of Destruction back of neck red * Beelzebub, Lord Of Flies stomach orange * Mephistopheles, Peddler Of Pacts right palm blue * Nybbas, Charlatan Of Dreams tongue pink * Oriax, Marquis Of Astrology left inner wrist yellow * Rahovart, Courier Of Souls right sole yellow * Raum, Crow Of Gold chest green * Sallos, Duke Of Booze blue * Stolas, Botanist Of Gems purple * Tanner Vermiculus, King Of Fire left eye green * Vapula, Philosopher Of Handicrafts left shoulder orange * Volac, Serpent Of Obsession purple * Xaphan, Rebel Of Inventions pink Master List A * [[Abbigail Seashell|'Abbigail Seashell']] * Adelmarr Thorsen * Albert Jarl * Alessa Hydranga * Aloise Swowsa * Alys Collins * Amelia Wyndborne * Amy Schnider * Anarchy Nezif * Anastasia Zolnervolk * Angie Lexan * Anna Namioka * Arsona Nezif * Aubrey Soto * August Hart * Aurthur Hawkins * Autumn Knight * Aydin Nightingale B * Bailey Hornigold * Barnabess Zaneta * Benji Falkenrath * Blair Tachibana C * Calamity Nezif * Calypso Hydranga * Casey Rutherford * Catalina Monroe * Cathrin McFeath * Cedrik Halliecaefaas * Cera Valentine * Chad Davison * Charlie Chanhassen * Chris Buckley * Cirque Etua * Claudia Spelman * Colton Andres * Coonboy * Crochet * Cyneric Sanders D * Damien Andres * Daniel Octavianum * David Hydranga * Dekkl Makale * Derek Kirkland * Donna Bachrit E * Elenora Mordrid * Eli Trembly * Evoline Bissette * Eran Phan'tuum * Errol Bellworth F * Fang Vipres * Felix DiAmoré * Filly Jawco * Frostbyte G * Gabriella Helstrum * Gravelyn Mlaedin * Giga Darimaru * Galahdrid Swowsa * Galena Zolnervolk * Gilda * Gizmo McFeath * Glitterbug * Glykeria Metaxas * Goatshanker * Greyson Knox * Grotesque Veitagur * Gumdimyre Mlaedin Senior * [[Gumdimyre Mlaedin Junior|'Gumdimyre Mlaedin Junior']] * Gwynneth Evergreen H * Harmony Mlaedin * Harrison Ottman * Henry Happerton * Holly Norida * Hooligan Nezif * Honky Tonk I * Ian Dzoqi * Ivanna Zolnervolk * Ivy Knox * Igor Dzoqi J * Jackalin The Trickster * Jaelstis Veitagur * Jake Starr * James Denton * Janette Seashell * Jaremiah Johnson * Jasper Zolnervolk * Jeronimo McFeath * Jezabel Dalca * Judith Wedekind K * Kai Nagasei * Kaja * Kaleah Nezif * Kassedy DiAmoré * Keara Taylor * Kellan Valaquez * Kenzi Roberts * Kichiro Nakajima * Klarenx Dzoqi * Kleppie Nezif * Kninny * Kytti Kat L * Lainey M'zaii * Lambeaux Ivermourne * Layla Dzoqi * Levvi Burnwood * Lexy Monaghan * Lilieth Phan'tuum * Lincoln Uriah * Loegaire Bjornka * Lottie Rutherford M * Mack Rothschild * Marceline Wyntr * Martin Pajari * Meesah F'taang * Mhyka LaFevers * Misfit Nezif * Monty Gavrilovic * Morgan Phoenix N * Narolina Chanhassen * Natasha Etua * Nathaniel Ivermourne * Niall Andrews * Nikolai Malinovsky * Nina Zingel O * Oliviander DiAmoré * Ozkarr Jarl P * Pandaya * Patrick Kirkland * Paydro Chanhassen * Penelope Von Kouge * Phoebe LaFevers * Pidgiff Gasso * Pixel Favager * Priscilla Veitagur Q * Quilton * Quinell Chanhassen * Qwerty Darimaru R * Reeko M'zaii * Rebeka Freudenburg * Riley Korlais * Rita Davison * Ringzy Etua * Rosaline Vipres * Russel Laskn * Ryan Miller S * Samuel Lansing * Scatterbug * Selena Mareitt * Selwyn Dzoqi * Seraphina Rockerstead * Seth Valentine * Sewfie * Shailee Keymour * Shayne Lionar * Sheila Walker * Shelly Williams * Shuu Waneko * Sicily Wyntr * Sinnabar * Slade Moone * Solatu * Stitch * Suroch Thorsen T * Tattles * Tau Vipres * Tero Sheja * Tinnigan Vermiculus * Thaddeus Phan'tuum * Tobias Locklen * Trevor Cox U * V * Valibohr Swowsa * Victor Andres * Vienna Kirkland * Vikenti Kozlov * Vincent Knight * Voxel Favager W * Wendy Laskn X * Xak Sanders * Xaiyne Dzoqi * Xander Wilson Y * Ysabeth Valentine * [[Yuci Tachibana|'Yuci Tachibana']] * Yuzuki Waneko Z * Za'riah Tachibana * Zaivyr Schovajsa * Zahara Nagasei * Zeke Rosencran * Zombunny Soto